Cries of the Crimson Angel
by Nixashimigi
Summary: Nixashimigi has to go back to her homeworld on an assignment for Organization XIII where she encounters her Heartless. Who will save her? M for later chaps, will contain het and hits of yuri and yaoi.
1. In the Beginning

Title: Cries of the Crimson Angel

Author: Sierra

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Subfandom: Kingdom Hearts II (with characters from COM)

Characters: OC and Org XIII, currently

Rating: mature for later chapiters

Genre: Adventure

Genre 2: Romance

Chategory: Fantasy

Disclaimer: Let's start a petition so all fangirls can own Kingdom Hearts, lol~

A/N: I really wanted to write a story about my Nobody, Nixa. Hope you'll all like her and even if I know there's a lot of KH fancharacters. Nixa's something special, and her story will be very intriguing.

Feedback: Please review! Though this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle =^_^=

********************************

There was a time a really strange enchanting girl. Her name was Nixashimigi. She was a nobody, but they just called her Nixa because that is shorter and sounds better and they couldn't expect everyone to remember a long name like that. Nobodies like nine wasn't really smart enough. She was really pretty though with long pink hair(hot pink and not like Marluxa) and the most beautiful grey eyes anyone had ever seen. SOmetimes they look green or blue but they would always sparkle silver ish and everyone thought they were really adorable. Superior liked her alot because she was really strong, and had really big tits(she's not interested in him or she'd be an MS, but it made it easier to be bossy over the rest of the org.

Yeah the reason why she was so strong was because she is a keyblade master(or mistress but they call it master in the game but she's no dood, ew) but she was even more better than Roxas because she had six keyblades, and two of them were dual keyblased. She would wield the dual ones in her hands and the four others she would wield with some invisible power arms that you can't see, but they could reach several metres and were really deadly.(like in elfen lied, that anime with naked nekogirls)

She woke up an early morning and got out of bed and the sun was shining in through her window and making her hair shine like pink rubies. She looked back to the other bed in the room and walked over.

"Hey Se you have you wake up it's morning," she said and grinned at her brother. Se(TM that's your char!)was her brother, he hadn't lost his heart yet so he couldn't have an x in his name just yet, but it was slowly deceying so he would get it soon enough. He really was stupid, but at least he looked cool, but a little emo. His hair was like Zexion only limegreen and his skin was darker. Se god up and they walked downstairs where they met Zexion.

"ハローかわいい女の子!" Zexion said(that means Hello kawai-chan for those who don't speak japanese).

"こんにちはセクシーくん" Nixa said back. (that means Hello Zexion-kun) Nixa had taken a major in Japanese before she turned nobody and she had taught it to Zexion who was really happy for it. They were best friends now. When they didn't have any missions they would go to land of dragons to eat ramen noodles and drink sake. Nixa really was just sixteen but everyone thought she was nineteen because she looked so mature so they couldn't tell the difference. She also had a very high tollerence, she never got drunk or anything like that.

Anyway, they went to the breakfast room and there Zexion sat down by the breakfast table when Xion come in.

"Hi girlfriend!" she said to Nixa, and they hugged and made out. They were only good friends, Nixa didn't like her that way, she's not lesbian, but they were just really good friends, and it was fun to see when they rubbed their tits together. All he guys got really hard in their pants. Nixa's org coat was zipped down just to where you could see her boobs but no nipples, she wasn't a slut either, but she'd let xion and Namine touch them because they weren't perverted like the guys.

"Nixa we got an assignment from Superior!"Xion said. "We're going to Treasure Planet!"

"But that's where my heartless is," Nixa cried. Xion gasped and was shocked.

"Oh no!" she said.

*****************************  
Will be continued in chapter 2!!


	2. Old friends returning

Cries of the Crimson Angel Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!! At least _some_ people know how to leave feedback. Please don't flame the story, gais, I'm just trying to write a decent fic here :(

**YAOI/SHOUNEN AI LEMON WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER**, if you're below 18, don't read this. I warned you, so read on your own risk. I made Marluxia a futa, only without the boobs, because really, he's so gay, he has to have a woman thingy somewhere. Hope you gais don't mind.

And that's right Kitsune-chan, Se's name really will spell out as Sex when he looses his heart ^_^ I thought it was funny. It's TM's char, she's good with sexual innuendos

Also I brought in another friend's char, a friend of nixa's.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Xion and Nixa has decided they would run away. If superior sent them to treasure planet they could set free an awesome power that could destroy the whole world. Nixa's heartless was very powerful and they didn't want to risk it, not even Nixa was strong enough to defeat her own heartless but before they could run off she had to go to Vexen. Or Superior would be suspicus of them. She also wanted to say good bye to Axel before they run off. So she walked down to Vexen to tell him they had been send on an assignment at treasure planet when she was someone else had come there before here! Marluxia was sitting on the table with his legs spread and Vexen had his face buried in his lap! - Mar really is a hemaprodit and Vexen was licking his woman parts! Nixa was really disgusted and she and Xion they decided they would just run off at once, IV probably wouldn't notice anyway cause he was busy fondling Marluxia's nipples, and then the botanist went down on his knees and gave him head, slurping and moaning around his dick.

But then Nixa got an idea. "Now we can make them help us escape!" she said. "If this gets out, Superior will turn them to dusks."

Vexen and Marluxia heard them and immediately got flustered, and put their clothes back on.

"What are you brats conspiring about??" Vexen snapped at them.

"You're going to help us escape Treasure Planet. We're leaving tomorrow," Nixa said. Marluxia looked unhappy. He was still making a tent with his pants.

* * *

Nixa, Se, Xion and Vexen and Marluxia and Zexion all went together to Treasure Planet the day afterwards. Vexen said he and Marluxia would protect them and make sure they survived. They first arrived at a harbour plant. There were seagulls and pirate ships and they figured they'd have to find a ship to go to the Treasure Planet. They stepped out of a dark portal on the harbor and looked around. There were pirate ships flying in the sky, and Se was really amazed. He hadn't ever seen anything like that before, and he almost fell down from the docks. There wasn't any water, just empty space, because there were flying ships.

When everyone else were busy starting at the ships, Nixa noticed that Vexen was sparkling in the sunlight! She screamed, and pointed it out to everyone else.

"Vexen is a vampire!" she cried. Marluxia was devastated. Se was so surprised that he actually fell over the docks and into the space, and Xion started crying hysterically.

"Noo!!"

Vexen couldn't help feeling guilty as it was his fault. "I'm sorry Marluxia, I didn't mean to make you sad, I don't kill people! I'm a vegerarian vampire."

Marluxia sobbed, but then smiled, and hugged Vexen to him. "It's okay. I'll still touch you, I don't care if you're a vampire. I should have been able to tell from how beautiful you are."

"But what about Se?" Nixa said, looking depressed. "He's my brother, he can't just die like-

"I'm okay!!" Se cried. Everyone looked up. A girl dressed up in a nobody coat with lime green hair was riding on a nasgul, dark and ominous. She had Se sitting in front of her on the nasgul and was flying in the air.

"Flox!" Nixa cried. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

Flox was the girl with the limegreen hair and she had been Nixa's friend long ago. Her real name was Floxxing but they just said Flox for short.

"Nixa, I've come to turn you back to your heart self!" she said. "I saved your brother, but I'm going to take him along to Treasure Planet where your Heartless is, and I'm going to unite you so you become whole again so we can be friends again!"

"Never!" Xion yelled. "Nixa is my friend, I won't let you take her away from the Organization!"

"I'm going to destroy your petty little organization!" Flox cried evilly, and the nasgul screeched. "Save me!" Se sobbed. "Nixa, please save me!"

"I'm not going to let you destroy me or the organization," Nixa said. "Listen, Se! You still have your heart, just listen to it, and call upon your weapon and destroy Flox!"

Se nodded, and raised his arms, summoning a giant round blade. With it he killed the nasgul, and Zexion caught him before he fell. They were going to catch Flox too, but she flew!

"Nixa! If you don't come to treasure planet, I will destroy the organization!" Flox said and then she flew away, until they couldn't see her any longer. Nixa sobbed onto Xion's chest.

"She was my best friend when we still had hearts, what happened to her?" she asked. "I don't want to fight her."

"You'll have to," Se said. "Just like how I had to kill that nasgul, you have to kill her. Or they would destroy us."

Nixa sniffed and nodded. "Alright. I just wished I had someone who could help me."

* * *

Back in Never Was, Xemnas just sent Axel to aid them in their fight, having heard of Flox' plans to destroy the organization.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Please revieew! I'll do my best to update quick xD!! It's getting exciting now.


End file.
